Entwined Paths
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: Adopted by DarkRider007.
1. Prologue: Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note/Rant: I originally loved Hawkfrost's character. To me he was a loyal, dedicated warrior trying to do as best he could for a Clan he wasn't even born into. Even when his parentage was revealed, I was okay with it. I thought Hawkfrost could accept Tigerstar as his father without setting down the same doomed path. I thought he could learn from history's mistakes, like Brambleclaw could. I thought wrong. Hawkfrost died and continues to bother living cats from the Dark Forest. Brambleclaw became a goody-goody deputy. Here's how the two find a home and redemption together. 'Cause a little misunderstanding over something like murder can go a long way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Warriors. _All original material belongs to me.**

_"Let him run,_

_Let him live,_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive"_

_**-One of Us, Lion King II **__Soundtrack_

_"He's a disgrace to ThunderClan! He should have died in that fire."_

_"How in StarClan's name did we not see this coming sooner? When his sister left for ShadowClan seasons ago we should have suspected him of following in his father's pawsteps from then on out."_

_"Tigerstar would be proud. His hatred and murderous instincts live on in his sons. Especially his eldest."_

Ears pressed flat against his head, he remained crouched in terror, unable to defend himself from the relentless bombardment of insults. His thick dark tabby fur was patched crimson with his own dried blood. Once proud broad shoulders were hunched over, formerly massive frame diminished in his unbearable shame. He shivered pathetically like a kit from the cold. The chilling glares from his Clanmates was far worse than even the leafbare winds. Amber eyes wide, he could only stare up at his leaders silently. There were no more words left to him.

Hawkfrost, the half-brother that had shared his company and his dreams over the past couple of moons, was in equal disgrace. Born a loner and yet being hailed as a prodigy by RiverClan when he reached apprentice age, he was feeling true disgust and loathing for the entire time in his formerly blessed life. The same cat that had been appointed a temporary deputy before ever receiving his first apprentice now only faced scorn from his former comrades. Not even confident Hawkfrost had the sureness to bear such rejection.

Alone in a sea of malice and snarling faces, the two half-brothers huddled close together. Their only comfort now could come from the other.

Firestar perched atop of Highledge, gazing down at the two warriors in his midst. He was no longer the legendary ThunderClan leader renowned for his mercy and compassion. His normally warm green eyes blazed with cold fire. This was the side Firestar rarely revealed, had not shown itself in seasons. Here was the wrath of a Clan leader clear for all to see. Marring his ginger pelt were fresh wounds, a grievous one wrapping its way around his throat. It was proof of the life he had just recently lost. A chilling reminder of the many more he would have lost if not for timely intervention from his warriors.

Leopardstar stood by his side. Her amber eyes still glimmered with faint traces of pain as she gazed down at her favorite warrior. She used that feeling of utter betrayal to fuel her rage. Claws unsheathed and revealing her fangs in a snarl, her rage rivaled that of her legendary namesake.

Firestar at last raised his tail. The curses and sharp hisses from his warriors and the RiverClanners present reluctantly died down. Yet nothing could soften the glares directed at the half-brothers. Or from cats whispering into the ears of those next to them. For once two rival Clans were united in their betrayal and hatred.

"Brambleclaw. Hawkfrost." Leopardstar choked only slightly at the name of her former apprentice, but plowed resolutely on. "Ashfur reported that he saw the two of you with Firestar imprisoned in a Twoleg trap. A patrol of warriors was sent out to investigate this seemingly ridiculous claim. Not only were you found talking over him, Firestar was in the process of losing one of his lives! What reasons do have to justify outright _murder?_"

Hawkfrost stammered helplessly. He, who could persuade a fox to eat cat-mint instead of cats, was unable to articulate a single word. Voice gone altogether, Brambleclaw glanced desperately around him for a final time. Surely one of his Clanmates would support him? Realize he had never intended to _kill _Firestar! It had been Hawkfrost's idea and Hawkfrost who had lured the ginger tom into the trap!

The few cats that returned his imploring gaze had only ice in their eyes. Most averted their eyes and pretended he no longer existed. Stormfur was one who refused to look him in the eye. Berrykit and his siblings cowered against their mother's side. Mothwing was locked on her paws and shivering violently. Leafpool seemed utterly lost in the unbelievable chaos. Brambleclaw's mother, Goldenflower, wasn't even present. Squirrelflight was sobbing into Ashfur's shoulder. Her mate was dead to her.

"You're right," Firestar spat sharply, cutting off Hawkfrost's pathetic stuttering. "There is no logical reason for this madness. Nothing but your ambition and lust for power. You two desired only to have control over your Clans. Just like Tigerstar." He sighed, closing his eyes in momentary anguish. "We believed you two to be above your father's cruelty. All of the forest was able to overlook your heritage and give you a second chance. You threw that offer back into our faces."

"They were always like this!" Brook yowled. "It was Hawkfrost who instigated Stormfur and forced Leopardstar to exile us!" She snarled hatefully at her tormentor. "Let us return the favor now!"

"Exile?" repeated Dustfur haughtily. "Such a light punishment was tried on Tigerstar. He plagued the Clans for moons afterward and lead to the deaths of countless others! Exterminate such dangers once and for all!" He bared his fangs savagely at this.

There was silence as his suggestion settled in. Brambleclaw felt a cold snake wrap around his belly in horror as realization dawned like a blood-red sunrise.

_"Execution!" _he whispered frantically into Hawkfrost's ear.

His brother cursed in astonishment. _"Crazy, sadistic maniac!" _he hissed back. _"That sentence hasn't been carried out for seasons. Not since Brokentail!"_

To the half-brothers' unbelieving terror, a fair number cats yowled in eager agreement. Many of them were RiverClan, who remembered Tigerstar's reign of horror all too vividly; The involuntarily fusing of ShadowClan and RiverClan to form TigerClan. Mass slaughter of prey to construct the Bonehill. Imprisonment and torture of HalfClan cats. Most were desperate to make sure such horrors never came to fruition again.

Hawkfrost shuddered at this personal blow. His Clanmates had been so quick to turn against him, disregarding him as yet another aspiring tyrant. They were right.

_"Execution?" _Leafpool echoed with a gasp. "Should we really descend to such a level? Murder in all forms is against the warrior code!"

"You're one to talk!" Dustpelt retorted angrily. "One of those monsters is your sister's mate! The same cat you claimed was ordained by StarClan to be the next deputy!" Ignoring Ashfur's furious hiss at that accusing statement, he glanced pointedly over at Stormfur. "Well, what do you have to say, Stormfur? It was these toms' father tortured you for several moons and ordered the cruel slaughtering of your mentor, Stonefur. Do you believe the descendants of such unforgivable evil deserve to leave this camp alive?"

The dark gray tom exhaled with difficulty. "Brambleclaw lead the way to Midnight on that impossible journey and got us home safe and sound. He was helpless to prevent Feathertail's death. When Brook and I were exiled, it was Brambleclaw who offered us temporary residence here until we could return home to the mountains. Give him the leniency he has earned. His brother, on the other paw..." Stormfur trailed off, amber eyes growing cold. "Not all of RiverClan is oblivious to the way Hawkfrost treats his sister. I do not blame Mothwing for fabricating a false dream to persuade Leopardstar to banish us. All responsibility for that crime rests on the cat who forced her for doing it. Spare Hawkfrost no mercy."

Leopardstar turned to gaze sharply at the young golden tabby she-cat. "Mothwing! Is any of this true? Has your brother been manipulating your decisions and actions as a medicine cat?"

Hawkfrost inhaled sharply. Brambleclaw saw the dark tabby had turned to his sister, ice-blue eyes glittering beseechingly. His half-brother just detected his sibling give a barely perceptible shake of his head. Brambleclaw also swore he could hear a pleading mewl subconsciously building up in Hawkfrost's throat.

Mutely, Mothwing shook her head. Her brother relaxed, flopping to the ground in relief. "My actions were entirely my own." She dipped her head in shame. "Forgive me Leopardstar. I was jealous of how easily Stormfur was accepted back into RiverClan with a Tribe cat at his side. It took moons for some cats to accept me as the new medicine cat because of my loner mother. I just wanted to take revenge against them for that."

Firestar sighed heavily. "You are not at fault here. It is up to StarClan and your leader to proceed with your personal matters." Hesitating, he turned to Squirrelflight. He obviously wanted his daughter to not go through any further suffering, but it was unavoidable. The lives of two cats depended upon her words. "Squirrelflight? You know personally of Brambleclaw's prior bravery and self-sacrifice for cats in all four Clans. You also suspected Hawkfrost of treachery long before most of us. What have you to say regarding their punishment?"

Gulping nervously, Brambleclaw risked a surreptitious glance at his former mate from the corner of his eyes. He had almost driven her away forever by hanging around Hawkfrost and arousing her suspicions. Yet he had sworn to Squirrelflight he had given up seeing his half-brother for her. She had trusted his promise as sincere and had chosen him over Ashfur. Now Squirrelflight believed he had betrayed her again. She would never believe the truth, not from him. Brambleclaw bowed his head in silent resignation and braced for her merciless sentence.

Squirrelflight lifted her dark ginger head from Ashfur's fur. Her anguished gaze was not for Brambleclaw, but solely for her father. It conveyed all the emotions her choked answer could not.

_"Banish them."_

Brambleclaw knew Squirrelflight would reject him. She believed him to be the treacherous liar Hawkfrost had turned out to be. She and an patrol of cats had caught him looming over a helpless Firestar. His own Clanmates had lunged at him before he could explain himself and denounce his brother as a maniac. Their rough romance was over once and for all.

Still, those two words stung him more than the blows delivered by a wrathful ThunderClan.

Leopardstar nodded at these words and spoke again, words hard and cold as ice. "You have heard the judgment passed by those cats closest to you. Hawkfrost, from hence forth you are banished from RiverClan forever. Cats have my permission to kill you if you set a single paw upon Clan territory." Holding back her sorrow at these condemning words, she beckoned for two of her younger warriors. "One journey to WindClan camp and the other to ShadowClan. Inform Blackstar and Onestar of Hawkfrost's dangerous status."

The two solemn warriors nodded in assent and dashed out of ThunderClan camp. Hawkfrost's fate in the forest was sealed.

Brambleclaw's turn to fate the same punishment by his leader was next. For a final time, his pleading amber eyes met his former mentor's. Firestar's eyes were the same shade of brilliant green as Squirrelflight's, but his gaze only held rage instead of grief. How could he have possibly known that Brambleclaw had begged Hawkfrost to see sense while he had been unconscious and at their utter mercy?

"The same sentence applies to you, Brambleclaw," Firestar intoned expressionlessly. "Should you be caught upon any territory, including ThunderClan's, I expect the warriors to hold nothing back." Dustpelt and several others caterwauled eagerly at this. Silently, the ginger tom glanced up at the setting sun. "I give you a period of grace. Both of you have until the sun sinks full beneath the horizon to leave Clan territory. When night falls, so does your guaranteed protection."

The two half-brothers shared a desperate glance. Their previous hatred for each other had been all but forgotten during the tragic turn of events. Forgetting that they had disagreed over what to do with Firestar, that their earlier argument had almost escalated to a fight to the death, they fled together.

They fled south, back in the direction where their former home lay in ruins. With frantic speed that would have made a WindClan warrior envious, the exiled kin remained stuck to the lake shore, trusting the vows of peace would remain so long as they did not intrude upon enemy territory. With the darkness of nightfall snapping at their back-paws and their vengeful former Clanmates sure to be close behind, Brambleclaw and Hawkfost's hopes of ever regaining their former honored places in their respective Clans crumbled to dust.

Along with those useless hopes, Hawkfrost's ambitious dreams of domination over the entire forest and Brambleclaw's simple dreams of peace and love shattered beyond repair.

There was nothing left to do but run and pray their paws were swift enough to evade the death that pursued them.

**Next chapter: Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost at last reach shelter. Angry at each other and desperate for comfort, they return to the Dark Forest to seek Tigerstar's advice on how to regain their Clans' grace. However, their father has a rather unexpected reaction to their arrival. Also, a certain dead cat related to Brambleclaw defies the will of StarClan to guide him and Hawkfrost on the right path. **

**1. So, yeah, short prologue. The chapters will be about twice the length as this.**

**2. In case you haven't pieced the puzzle together yet, the ThunderClan patrol reached Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost _before _their fight broke out. That meant Hawkfrost never died, and Firestar wasn't awake to see his deputy defending him. The ThunderClan patrol saw two conniving sons of Tigerstar discussing how to kill Firestar. Before Brambleclaw could explain, he was attacked and dragged injured back to ThunderClan to await his punishment with Hawkfrost. He never got the chance to defend himself.**

**3. I trust all characters are still in character. I honestly do expect Hawkfrost's confidence and pride to be completely shattered by the utter rejection by the Clan he depended upon since kithood. Brambleclaw was too shocked to defend himself against vicious accusations. Squirrelflight can only grieve over the supposed loss of the cat she loved and the 'realization' Brambleclaw tried to murder her father. All of their characters from this point on will develop accordingly to such betrayal and destruction.**


	2. Disillusionment

**Yay for positive feedback! Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. You all rock my socks :D.**

**Disclaimer: Had I owned _Warriors_, Hawkfrost would have either become an actual villain or earned his redemption like goody-goody Brambleclaw. He would not be hanging around in the Dark Forest with the father who got him into this mess in the first place, nor trying to _still _take over the forest. Sadly, since that is exactly what he is doing, I don't own _Warriors._ I do, however, own all original material.**

_"I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you"_

_**-Numb, **_**by Linkin Park**

Hawkfrost had no idea how long they had been running from the forest, nor how much time had even passed. All he knew was that his paws ached and his legs had long since turned numb from the exhausting run. Everything was dark. Night had fallen, but had he and Brambleclaw managed to put enough distance between themselves and their vengeful hunters? He hoped to StarClan so. Neither half-brother had the strength to take on a newborn kit at the moment.

Finally, Hawkfrost's body could take no more pushing. He collapsed heavily to the ground, gasping desperately for fresh air. His burning lungs cried for it and he inhaled and exhaled frantically like a drowning cat. Brambleclaw was not far behind. Lasting only a few strides longer than his half-brother, he too fell panting for the oxygen his starved body craved.

When at last his sides were no longer rising heaving like a live fish tugged from the water, Hawkfrost mustered up all of his remaining energy and hauled himself to his paws. That run had dehydrated him in addition to having stolen his breath. Ears twitching at the sound of burbling water, the dark brown tabby eagerly dragged himself over until at a small stream's shore. He then lowered his head and gulped down massive amounts of water.

Drinking heavily until his unbelievable thirst had been satiated, Hawkfrost at last lifted his head and shook his thoroughly soaked tabby fur. He had so been preoccupied in soothing his parched throat that he hadn't realized that Brambleclaw was also drinking from the stream close to his side. Inching away from his weak half-brother in disdain, Hawkfrost narrowed his icy-blue eyes as he truly surveyed their surroundings for the first time they had arrived.

The moon soared high overhead, making it about moonhigh or a little bit past. In his delirium he had unwittingly stumbled into a Twoleg's yard. Close by was the infamous nest itself, no doubt holding several of the irritating bipedal creatures and probably a dog along with them. The perfectly manicured grass all around him and the brilliant water flowers in the small pond the stream flowed into showed Hawkfrost was also on Twoleg territory.

The former RiverClan warrior shuddered and vehemently spat in disgust. Come to think of it, that water had indeed tasted suspicious. They had likely poisoned it to kill off wild cats such as himself. Would he come down with an illness and succumb to it like Tumblekit had? Could he survive and recover of the Twoleg poison wasn't lethal?

Glaring at the nest, Hawkfrost snarled. "There's where you belong! A warrior with your weak resolve and faithlessness deserves to become a kittypet. If you hadn't abandoned Tigerstar or stalled in finishing off Firestar both of us would be warm and comfortable by the lake right now!"

Brambleclaw's head shot up from the water with a furious hiss. "Don't you dare try to blame me for this! You were too blind to see following Tigerstar would only lead to your own destruction." He sighed bitterly. "If only I had realized that sooner. Maybe then ThunderClan would have accepted me as the innocent cat I am."

Filthy pelt bristling in rage, Hawkfrost stormed around to face his half-brother. Brambleclaw was also heading toward him, obviously to do the same. However, as the younger tom focused on his sibling's face for the first time since that morning, recognition of a far different cat in those features sent a chill surging down his spine. Both Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw shrieked in alarm at the same time, jarred out of their anger by sighting a ghost in each other.

"Brambleclaw," Hawkfrost choked. "I almost thought you were..." He trailed off in embarrassment, fur growing hot.

How could he have been so foolish to see the glaring face of Tigerstar in Brambleclaw? Surely not even Twoleg poison could cause hallucinations that fast! Then again, Brambleclaw had always been the splitting image of their father. His furious snarl had only emphasized that resemblance, as had those burning amber eyes and the nick on one ear...

"Same here," Brambleclaw managed nervously. "All I saw on you for a moment was that dark tabby fur and that scar. I thought you were _him _until I noticed the blue eyes and white chest."

Two pairs of eyes met each other. Two pairs of eyes that shared identical emotions of confusion, alarm, and perhaps the slightest traces of fear they refused to admit. Both half-brothers frantically scrambled to the pond. Peering at the water's still surface and the reflection it bounced back at him, Hawkfrost was unable to stop his pelt from bristling yet again.

His pelt was still bloodied and ragged from being pounced upon by that patrol. There were many marks made by ruthless ThunderClan warriors that would undoubtedly scar. On his muzzle was one such gathering of dried blood. From the way it appeared, it would heal as a diagonal scar similar to Tigerstar's. The alabaster moonlight on his reflection turned his white underbelly-fur silver and gave his icy eyes an ethereal glow. Had he not known any better, Hawkfrost would have assumed his father's ghostly countenance to be staring up at him from the water.

"StarClan," he muttered as he sat heavily back on his haunches. "Is that really a coincidence? It looks almost exactly like my father's own scar. Right on the muzzle, too."

Brambleclaw was also examining his new reflection. A paw crept up to the newly missing piece of his left ear, feeling the gap flesh had previously occupied. Hawkfrost noted how his brother's form was trembling slightly. Suddenly Brambleclaw lashed a paw out, shattering his mirror image into a million fragments as he stumbled back.

"This is an omen," Brambleclaw whispered, still shaking like a leaf in leafbare winds. "StarClan will never forgive us for siding with Tigerstar. We bear our marks forever."

One small part of Hawkfrost couldn't help but silently agree with his sibling's condemning prediction. The sensible majority silenced both Brambleclaw and his own fears with a violent shake of his head. "Don't be stupid, Brambleclaw! StarClan don't interfere in the affairs of the living. We don't have time to argue over this kind of mousedung."

Amber eyes like blazing suns in the darkness, the other tabby spat angrily. "Then what are we supposed to be doing then? Tell me, Hawkfrost, since it was your leadership that got us into this mess in the first place!" Brambleclaw began to pace back and forth anxiously, ringing off every example that came to mind. "It was your idea to continue meeting with Tigerstar. To unite four Clans as two and rule over them together. To trap and take away one of Firestar's lives without even informing me first!"

"You should have backed me up!" Hawkfrost yowled accusingly. "Had you helped me kill your kittypet leader than you could have visited the Moonpool and claimed your nine lives before ThunderClan could protest. Had you not lost your nerve you would have been kept in the loop!" His eyes narrowed dangerously, claws unsheathing to glint in the moonlight. _"Coward."_

Brambleclaw was settling into a crouch, fangs bared in challenge. _"Murderer."_

The humiliating banishment and flight from the forest had done nothing to assuage their riled tempers. Stubbornly ignoring the protesting aches of their exhausted limbs, both toms prepared for the battle that had been so rudely interrupted earlier. It seemed nothing could stop the hostility until one or both of the half-brothers was dead.

_"TRAITOR!"_

With this simultaneous cry of betrayal and unbridled rage, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw lunged.

* * *

It seemed only a mere moment later when Hawkfrost's eyes snapped open frantically. He was lying splayed out on the grass, clawing desperately at the soil beneath his paws. Everything around him was completely dark. The bright moon had vanished from the sky, as had the comforting glitter of starlight. Cold wind, far more frigid than a mild greenleaf breeze had the right to be, rustled the trees and clutched at his fur.

Hawkfrost staggered to his paws with a pained groan. Shaking the dust and leaves from his pelt, he glanced dazedly about him. Brambleclaw was close by, tense and puffed up to nearly twice his normal size from fear. Prior ill feelings forgotten, the two half-siblings huddled as if together they had the power to drive back the oppressive darkness that slowly suffocated them.

"What happened?" Hawkfrost murmured softly, his voice cutting through the disturbing silence like claws through soft flesh. "Did we kill each other?"

"No." His older brother shook his head in bewilderment but firmly. "I don't remember even reaching you. Just blacking out shortly after charging."

"Same here," the other half-sibling meowed.

For a while both brothers fell silent, musing over the mysterious circumstances that had brought them to this dark place. Realization dawned upon them at the same time. Turning away sharply, Hawkfrost licked his unkempt chest fur while Brambleclaw shuffled his paws awkwardly. The air around them suddenly felt warmer as both of their pelts blazed hot with embarrassment.

Today had been rough upon them both. From the emotional turmoil of their shared perpetual banishment from their Clans to the impossible run they had just recently finished, their bodies had endured far more stress than they were capable of handling. Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw had reached their respective breaking points by attempting to fight when their energy had already been exhausted. Fainting was understandable in such extreme circumstances. Yes, both brothers were alive. Unconscious but still maintaining ties to the living world. It was only a matter of time before their bodies had recovered enough for them to revive and wake up from... wherever they had wound up.

"Dark Forest," Hawkfrost muttered as recognition of the ominous place finally dawned. "We're back in the Dark Forest."

Where else could it have been? Certainly not the heavenly territory of StarClan! No. That starless sky and ever-looming darkness were unique only to the Dark Forest. However, the dream world that Hawkfrost had come to know like the back of his paw was far different than the one he recalled. The black shadows seemed to cling to him like the claws of hungry predators. Icy wind tore through the forest. Everything was foreboding and it felt like death lurked behind every tree.

"Are you sure?" Brambleclaw voiced his doubts skeptically. "I don't why I would even be here. I flat out told our father I wanted nothing to do with him or his plans of conquest. There is no more reason for me to be in his territory."

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed hopefully. "Tigerstar summoned us here! It's the only explanation. He knows of our predicament and wants to advise us what to do personally."

Ignoring his brother's cries of protest, the RiverClan exile eagerly dashed away through the undergrowth. Brambleclaw was right behind him, refusing to be left alone in the unsettling darkness. Hawkfrost was secretly glad for his brother's company. Even he was deeply perturbed by the hostile surroundings, though he was loath to admit it aloud to anyone.

Tigerstar had a habit of being right next to his sons when they woke up in the Dark Forest. For the few times he was not close by, the dark tabby was only a short walk away and easy to find. Hawkfrost weaved frantically through the trees, following the faint winding scent of his father. The trail was unbelievably difficult. Was this another test to prove his worthiness? Hawkfrost hoped not. Now was _not _the time for more pointless drilling. He desperately needed guidance on how to get his way back into the forest without completely alienating the Clan cats he would come to one day rule.

_Where is he? Father doesn't do these kind of tests without at least bothering to inform me first. It's almost as if he does not want to be found..._

Of course he wanted to be found! Tigerstar depended on his one loyal son to have his dreams of vengeance and conquest fulfilled. He too had once been banished from his Clan and left to die alone. Yet he had managed to recruit an army of rogues and get ShadowClan to accept him as their leader and savior after Nightstar's death. Leopardstar had voluntarily chosen to join him to form the great TigerClan. Surely he had the wisdom necessary to guide Hawkfrost back onto his path of success.

Hawkfrost halted abruptly. Tigerstar's scent was maddeningly strong now. He glanced about happily, expecting to see a familiar massive tabby waiting for him patiently by a tree. However, there wasn't a trace of his father except for his scent.

"Father!" Hawkfrost called hopefully. "Tigerstar! I have returned! What do you want me to do?"

Silence answered his plaintive cries. Panic began to worm its way into his belly, bristling his fur and chilling his spine. Just when true desperation began to claw at his mind, Hawkfrost felt Brambleclaw brushed up against him. Spitting disdainfully, the RiverClanner made to yank himself away before his older half-brother's tail twined firmly around his neck. Brambleclaw tilted his head upward, directing his gaze to the branches above.

Right above their heads, perched calmly in the lowest branches of a towering oak tree, was Tigerstar. He was immersed in his own world, rasping his tongue over his chest fur. He seemed deaf to the calls of his son below. That is, until he sensed two stares upon his pelt. Tigerstar craned his head downward to the cats beneath him. Amber eyes burning like miniature suns, he remained unnervingly quiet despite Hawkfrost's pleas for him to speak.

Brambleclaw dipped his head mockingly before snarling back up at his father. Speaking for the first time since following Hawkfrost, he growled, "Hello, Tigerstar. Surprised to see us here?"

To Hawkfrost's extreme confusion and astonishment, their father nodded brusquely. "Quite," he drawled in an apathetic tone. "Especially you, Brambleclaw. You would have never returned here willingly after renouncing me like that. It would have taken an entire Clan of warriors to drag you back to the Dark Forest." He momentarily resumed his grooming, cleaning one of his forepaws before continuing: "Pawns that had served their purpose are usually so much easier to dispose of."

Hawkfrost recoiled in stunned disbelief at this scathing remark. Brambleclaw only hissed up at their father hatefully. "I should have realized you were as conniving and treacherous as were while alive. "Convincing other cats to do your dirty work. Slaughtering innocent cats in cold blood whenever it suited your purposes. Abandoning loyal cats who could die for you when they lost usefulness in your eyes. After what you did to _Swiftpaw,_" He ducked his head in self-hatred. "How could I have forgotten all what you did in life? Followed you as blindly as Darkstripe did?"

Tigerstar laughed spitefully. "Gullible little kits. Once I thought kin was the only reliable source of help out there. That blood ran thicker than water." He sneered. "Apparently I was wrong. What happened to my surviving kits? One daughter hadn't the courage to stand up to her own brother. Her half-sister didn't give a rat's tail about me. My sons? One too foolish to realize where his loyalties lied and the other no smarter than the average stooge!"

Betrayal rising as a bitter tide in the back of his throat, Hawkfrost didn't allow that rush of emotion to overwhelm him. He hadn't been able to defend himself against Mothwing, Leopardstar, or his Clanmates. There was no way in StarClan he would take such degradation from _Tigerstar. _Wide blue eyes becoming icy slits that mirrored his old self, Hawkfrost snarled fiercely.

"I followed your orders right down to the letter," he snapped back. "Elders in RiverClan may have hated speaking to me about you, but they never neglected telling me about your own pathetic demise! Slashed right down the belly by a sadistic little cat you grossly underestimated. Lost all of your lives in one lucky blow." A smirk spread across his face as he saw Tigerstar's perfect composure crumble with his rage. "Believe me, _Father, _I won't be making your mistakes again any time soon."

The dark tabby's tail lashed. "Nor shall I," he rumbled. "Training my kin from a warrior-age has proven to be ineffective. You're already rooted to deeply in your flaws to be correctly melded." He sniffed dismissively. "There's always the next generation. Tawnypelt got herself into a decent Clan and is well-respected. Her kits will have great potential."

Sensing the threat Tigerstar posed to his beloved sister and her future children, Brambleclaw snarled furiously. His amber eyes blazed with hatred and it looked like he wanted nothing more than to climb up his father's tree and personally rip his throat out. Hawkfrost was unaffected by the same rage. He had never gotten to know Tawnypelt as he had Brambleclaw, and his mind only dimly acknowledged her as kin.

Instead of searching for retribution in the form of blood, Hawkfrost somehow mustered up the calmness to exhale deeply and turn his back on Tigerstar. He begun to slowly pad away back into the foreboding shadows of the Dark Forest, ignoring his father's pointed insults.

Noticing that Brambleclaw was still seething at the base of the oak tree, the RiverClan exile stopped and glanced back. "Coming?" he asked flatly. "Or shall I leave you snarling there like a dog?"

His elder half-brother shot Tigerstar one last molten look, before sighing loudly. "No," he meowed softly. "I'm coming. There's no reason for me to hang around here pestering a dead cat."

Side by side, both half-brothers headed back into the Dark Forest. They never looked back at Tigerstar, dismissing him as he had so easily ignored them after their failure to murder Firestar. Then their father's cries faded, the looming shadows of the woods blending together to create true darkness as Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw slipped out of their shared dream and back into reality.

* * *

Eyes slowly inching open to the night of the waking world, Hawkfrost untangled himself from the jumble he had collapsed into and staggered to his paws. He was still incredibly exhausted, but his overwhelming relief currently eclipsed it. Stretching his sore limbs, the dark tabby reveled at the feel of the soft grass beneath his paws. Relished the warm breeze that ruffled his pelt and chased the cold from his body. Even the unsightly Twoleg nest was a welcome change from the towering trees of the Dark Forest.

Hawkfrost looked over at Brambleclaw. The broad-shouldered tom sat heavily his haunches, blinking blearily as he struggled to remain awake.

"Sorry about what happened back there," Brambleclaw murmured quietly after several awkward moments of utter silence between the two. "Tigerstar has always been selfish and narcissistic since I was a kit. I should have remembered his true nature sooner and warned you about it before we were dragged into his training."

Shoving his abandonment issues aside, the other tom shook his head as if to clear the bad thoughts from his mind. "Don't apologize," he meowed roughly. "It was my foolishness that cost me the loyalty of my Clanmates. I was so desperate to have a father and a path to fulfilling my ambitions I was blind to the fact that he was using me."

Brambleclaw shuffled his paws sheepishly. "Thank you for also dragging me away. In my mind back there I probably would have lunged at Tigerstar and gotten myself killed. I _really _don't want to know what happens when a living cat dies while visiting the Dark Forest."

Hawkfrost scoffed. "Please. Tigerstar may be the biggest jerk in the history of the Clans but I doubt he would want to kill _you." _Again, that blasted bitterness reared its ugly head. "You're his eldest son, the kit he was actually alive to see. He would never harm his own flesh and blood."

Amber eyes suddenly growing dark, Brambleclaw remained uncomfortably quiet for a painfully long while. Hawkfrost eyed his half-brother anxiously. What had he said? His knowledge of Tigerstar's deeds in life may have been spotty due to the reluctance to talk about it, but he had figured he knew enough to know his father's character. Apparently he was woefully incorrect.

"What?" he asked in horror. "You don't actually think he would _murder _his own son-"

"Our father has killed cats close to him and his loved ones many times in the past," Brambleclaw interrupted softly. His gaze was distant, reliving memories of the distant time where Tigerstar had walked the forest as a living and breathing cat. "He was planning to kill his own apprentice after Ravenpaw witnessed him murder the old ThunderClan deputy. Tigerstar lured a pack of dogs to the territory and slaughtered a gentle queen to give those beasts a taste for cat. It was those same dogs whom he allowed to rip my brother to shreds."

Hawkfrost processed this information slowly, jarring at the mention of 'brother.'

_Brambleclaw had more full siblings? All this time I thought it was only him and Tawnypelt. Of course, he doesn't know about Tadpole. But I never thought Brambleclaw capable of hiding something of this magnitude. He seemed so trusting and willing to talk to me about anything after we started training together._

"Half-brother," Brambleclaw hastily amended at Hawkfrost's look of shock. "Swiftpaw and I shared only our mother. He came from an older litter not fathered by Tigerstar." The dark tabby sighed sorrowfully. "Swiftpaw was kin nevertheless. Tigerstar was banished just after I opened my eyes. If I ever had a father figure, it was Swiftpaw. He's the one that taught me a bunch of fighting moves when I was still a kit and was my source of advice. Tigerstar never knew how close I was to Swiftpaw but still... that was his mate's _kit _he allowed to be killed..."

Hawkfrost understood the unbearable pain of losing a brother. Tadpole had been the leader of the litter, brave when he and Mothwing were not. Still, the ex-RiverClanner was not about to reveal Tadpole's existence to Brambleclaw any time soon. He didn't admit his deepest secrets so easily.

"I'm tired."

Stated aloud by Hawkfrost on the sheer need to change the subject, both brothers unanimously agreed to it. They had endured so much tormenting and running today a weaker cat in their place would have long since dropped dead of exhaustion. Limbs heavy and mind clouded from fatigue, the two cats stumbled drowsily over to the nearest shelter on sluggish paws. Exhausted as they were, they still retained enough common sense to sleep under a bush while on a Twoleg's territory.

There wasn't much room beneath the bush, but the brothers were frankly too tired to care. Brambleclaw promptly collapsed and lay there without bothering to shift into a more comfortable position. Hawkfrost curled himself up and drifted off the moment his head hit the ground. There slumber was long and dreamless, their minds too worn out to bother with the usual dreams.

Whether out of respect for their current desire to be alone or total abandonment of the exiles, StarClan did not intrude upon their sleep.

However, nothing could deter the transparent cat that watched over them as they slumbered. He was about the age of a young warrior, and the sturdiness of his build suggested he had been a ThunderClanner in life. Stars flecked his black and white fur. His pale amber eyes were sad but hopeful as he gazed down upon the exhausted former warriors.

Swiftpaw had been carefully aiding his charges since they had been attacked by that ThunderClan patrol. He had influenced those same warriors to leave a gash on Brambleclaw's hear and the scar on Hawkfrost's muzzle, marks disturbingly similar to Tigerstar's to forever remind them of how close he had came to suffering their fate's fate. He had run effortlessly alongside the exiles on their flight from the forest, guiding their paws so they would happen across this safe resting place. And it had been Swiftpaw who had led the brothers back to the Dark Forest so they could confront Tigerstar and win their independence from him.

Stifling a sigh, the StarClan member glanced at his younger half-brother. Most cats saw a younger version of Tigerstar when they looked at Brambleclaw. Swiftpaw also saw the uncanny resemblance between father and son, yet also noticed their mother's features in him. Brambleclaw had been Goldenflower's kit as well as Tigerstar's. He had her pale amber eyes instead of Tigerstar's dark gold. And the narrowed muzzle and the slightly longer fur.

Swiftpaw hadn't been about to forsake his young half-brother to the dogs. Brambleclaw had indeed strayed from his original path, but Tigerstar was an irresistible influence. Swiftpaw had taken it into his paws to make sure his sibling had the life he deserved after so much sorrow as an apprentice and new warrior. As for Hawkfrost? He and Brambleclaw's destinies had been entwined the moment they both accepted 'lessons' from Tigerstar. Their upcoming journey was to be taken and completed together.

Glancing up at the brilliant night sky, the dead apprentice ruefully reflected he had no other option but continue offering aid on this quest for redemption. StarClan had only agreed to allow him to undertake this reckless mission on the condition he never enter their territory again.

"StarClan cannot support a cat who influences the destiny of others," Spottedleaf had told him shortly before his departure. "We grant you the permission to do such so long as you do not return. Our paths part from this moment on."

Swiftpaw couldn't help but snort as he recalled the former medicine cat's words. Hypocrite. Always preaching that living warriors had a right to free will and the power to choose their own paths. Then Spottedleaf would hop into Firestar or Leafpool's dreams, dropping unnecessary hints and trying to steer them in a different direction.

So, all of his hopes for an afterlife of peace rested entirely on his gamble paying off. There was always that chance that either Hawkfrost or Brambleclaw wouldn't be accepted into the future home he had picked out for them. Or that their new warrior ancestors weren't so keen on allowing him into their ranks.

_Well, _Swiftpaw thought flatly, _what's life without a little risk?_

Oh, and the prophecy he had given earlier hadn't made matters any easier. No StarClan cat in their right minds would believe the prediction of an apprentice such as himself. After all, he was famous only for getting himself killed in a desperate effort to receive his rightfully deserved warrior name;

_"For better or worse, the paths of the two cats condemned for their blood are entwined. They shall rise like the dawning sun or fall like a dying star by the other's actions. But their only chance of peace from their past will come from a group of cats banished from the four Clans as they were. Led by a wronged ancestor, two outcasts shall restore the forgotten to their former glory."_

However his prophecy would come to pass, Swiftpaw was bound to these two half-brothers out of both family loyalty and for his own well-being. For all of their sakes, things had better turn out nicely in the end, or else three half-brothers would be searching vainly for a home amongst the stars.

**Next chapter: Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost debate over what to next, and even consider splitting up. -gasp- That's when Swiftpaw first appears to the brothers in your typical corny dream to keep them together :D Oh, and he's also got a sweet reunion with baby brother Brambleclaw after seasons of being separated.**

**1. Tadpole is, of course, Sasha's third kit that dies during the manga series. He rescues Hawk and Moth from a flooding house but drowned as he was unable to get out. His spirit may or may not appear later, but Hawkfrost will certainly not forget his only full brother.**

**2. Swiftpaw's along for the ride, yes, because I needed a spiritual guide with a close relation to the brothers and a need to find a new home alongside them. Swiftpaw is the perfect choice as he is Brambleclaw's actual _other _half-brother through Goldenflower. I gave the two a close relationship, as the Hunters neglected too in canon -.-' Swiftpaw went to help Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to find a place to belong, and StarClan allowed him to intervene as he did on the condition he not return to their skies. That's where SkyClan's ancestors come in handy for give our poor apprentice a home :D**


	3. Finding a Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Warriors _series. However, all original content, including original characters, belongs solely to me. So there. :p**

_"May it be when darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be true._

_You walk a lonely road._

_Oh! How far you've come from home-"_

_**-May it Be, **_**by Enya**

Reluctantly cracking open his eyes and immediately searing his sensitive irises on the painfully bright sunlight filtering through the branches of the bush, Brambleclaw groaned softly and turned away from the overwhelming radiance. With some effort he mustered up the energy to pull himself to his paws. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head forcefully to dislodge the remaining drowsiness, the dark brown tabby looked bewilderingly about his unfamiliar surroundings until memories of yesterday's traumatizing events rushed back to his addled mind.

He was an exile from his birth Clan and forbidden to step foot on the lake territories. _Beautiful. _That would mean he could depend solely on himself for survival. There would be no more sharing tongues with friends or bickering with his favorite rivals. No more huddling up to the warm bodies of the other warriors on freezing leafbare nights. No patrols to organize or order to maintain as a deputy. No hopes of ever gaining a young and eager cat as an apprentice to mold into a fine warrior. _No more Squirrelflight to banter and be with._

Shockingly, the shocking losses of his entire life didn't matter much to Brambleclaw at the moment. His mind was still in shock at his previous disgrace, still unable to accept he was separated from ThunderClan and comrades forever. Later the terrible reality would finally register. For now, the entire situation was surreal. Part of his wishful mind still hoped everything was a crazy nightmare brought on by a bad mouse. That he would awake in the warrior's den at any second next the ginger form of his beautiful mate.

Brambleclaw snorted derisively at that last thought. _As if, _he growled to himself, momentarily closing his eyes in shame. Recalling the shattered look in Squirrelflight's anguished green eyes, self-hatred joined in. _She hates you now as much as she despised Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight thinks you're nothing better than a spineless servant of Tigerstar. There is no way now I can convince her otherwise. Probably wouldn't even believe the truth if it came from the mouth of Bluestar herself._

Jarred out of his dismal musings by the plaintive gurgle of his stomach, Brambleclaw returned to reality and glanced ruefully down at himself. Refreshed as he was by such a long and peaceful slumber, his condition was far from perfect. Blood and filth still coated his dark tabby pelt. Aches in his legs reminded him how ridiculously far he had pushed himself on fleeing the forest. The unpleasant sensation would undoubtedly linger for several irritating days.

His stomach chose that moment to rumble commandingly again. How was he supposed to hunt? Brambleclaw was certain no plump and delicious prey dwelt on Twoleg territory. The only animals he thought would venture in this yard were birds, and even if he was in better shape those winged nuisances were difficult to catch.

Remembering that Hawkfrost had also slept under this bush with him, Brambleclaw glanced about. Unsurprisingly, he didn't a trace of his younger half-brother. What had remained of Hawkfrost's world, constructed of delusions and false assumptions, had been completely shattered by Tigerstar's denouncement of him. Hawkfrost had probably slunk off long ago. What would he do now? Most likely the exile would form a following of rogues and attempt to avenge himself upon the Clans that had so forsaken him.

_No need wasting thought over that waste of a warrior, _Brambleclaw thought as he stretched his sore limbs out in preparation for beginning the day. _First comes finding food above all else. Even that kittypet slop isn't looking that disgusting now-_

Leaning forward and completely extending his forelimbs, the dark tabby tom jerked back in surprise when his nose almost bumped into a pile of fish that had been placed close beside him. Brambleclaw padded forward, investigating the mysterious discovery. Fishes obviously didn't jump out of the water and lay themselves out to be eaten on their own. Who had been thoughtful enough to provide him a free meal?

"Hawkfrost," he muttered aloud. Realization dawned as Brambleclaw remembered his half-brother had been raised in RiverClan. Cats were probably eating fish and learning how to catch their favorite prey before ever being apprenticed. What other cat in their right mind would brave the water for such an unconventional meal?

Brambleclaw eyed the fish pile suspiciously. Considering what Hawkfrost had done to Firestar, he didn't put it past the other tom to have poisoned the freshkill by lacing it with deathberries or some other lethal ingredient. Tentatively, for Brambleclaw's hunger somewhat dominated over his caution, he reached down and took a small bite of a fish. It tasted as strangely oily as it had as the fish Feathertail and Stormfur had caught him on the Great Journey, but there was nothing wrong about the flavor.

Throwing caution to the wind, Brambleclaw knelt over the pile of fish and voraciously dug in. Devouring fish after fish ravenously, he finished in record him. Yet his tremendous appetite had been satiated and his commanding belly was content for the moment. Licking the remainder of the fish from his whiskers, the tabby tom exited the shelter beneath the bush and ventured back outside into the Twoleg's yard.

Hawkfrost was just emerging from the small pond the stream flowed into. Apparently he had also picked up RiverClan's odd love of the water. The dark tabby forcefully shook his pelt, scattering about water droplets all over of the place. Thoroughly soaked from the swim, he was also clean of the blood and filth that had accumulated in his fur over the course of the past day or so.

"Really?" Brambleclaw couldn't help asked, eying the shockingly clean Hawkfrost out of some morbid fascination. "You love water that much to willingly douse yourself with it?"

Hawkfrost shrugged dismissively. "It's one way of getting clean fast without wasting the entire day licking all of that filth off. Plus, it doesn't leave a foul taste behind that lingers for days afterward." His icy gaze lingered pointedly on Brambleclaw's absolutely disgusting pelt for a moment before flickering his attention elsewhere. "I would highly recommend you take my way out of this mess. Forget your ridiculous ThunderClanner fears of water for a moment. You'll be grateful when both your fur and mouth are clean."

Eying the water dubiously, Brambleclaw swished his tail anxiously. "We'll see about that."

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't be such a kittypet about it. Kits in my Clan learn to swim like ducks before they're ever apprenticed. Besides, you don't have to venture out to where your paws can't touch the ground. Just wade in the shallows until you're clean."

Unable to refuse his half-brother's sagely advice after a veiled insult had been tossed in, Brambleclaw swallowed his unreasonable fears of the water and cautiously approached the pond. Hawkfrost followed right behind him, not even bothering to contain his smug little smirk. Obviously the RiverClanner was reveling in the rare opportunity to see his elder sibling in such a discomforting situation.

Brambleclaw found it admirable that he even had the courage to make it to the water's edge. Forepaws now being lapped by the unpleasantly cool liquid, the dark tabby's resolve entirely faltered at the prospect of venturing out further. Forget not making a cowardly fool out of himself in front of Hawkfrost! There was no way he could handle being in the water. Not after almost drowning in that horrible incident at the sun-drown place. He hadn't the courage to face those haunting old fears.

Absorbed in his inner conflict between finally conquering his old ghosts or falling back on the tempting urge to flee, Brambleclaw was blissfully oblivious to the fact that Hawkfrost was about to make the decision for him. Sneaking up behind his half-brother, Hawkfrost brusquely shoved the hesitating lump of fur into the pond without batting an eye.

Brambleclaw landed into the shallows with an ear-piercing screech, vanishing beneath the water for a heart-pounding moment. Then a properly soaked head surfaced, blazing amber eyes fixating upon his brother. Hawkfrost raised his tail back in a cheeky salute. _That _was something he had enjoyed doing.

* * *

Now soaked to the bone but fortunately clean of the dried blood and grime, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost lay sprawled about on the cool grass to dry. The warm greenleaf sun was pleasurable to bask in, and the half-brothers probably would have dozed off if they hadn't been on Twoleg territory and hadn't had important matters to discuss. The scratches and other relatively minor injuries the exiles had obtained last night had been covered in a poultice of goldenrod. Brambleclaw had discovered the plant growing in the Twoleg garden and had remembered from his quest to find Midnight it helped prevent infection in wounds.

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were well on their way from recovering from the damages they had sustained from their run and one-sided battle with the ThunderClan patrol. Their wounds had been treated to the best of their meager knowledge. Their previously rumbling bellies were filled with nutritious (if oily) freshkill. Safe and clean in a temporary refuge, there were no other mundane tasks to distract them from their uncertain future. It was time for the banished siblings to go over their options.

Brambleclaw glanced over at the Twoleg nest with a rueful chuckle. "Becoming kittypets is certainly out of the question," he stated promptly. "I'd have gone stark raving mad in one of those nests by sunset."

"So is becoming loners." Hawkfrost spat vehemently at the painful recollections of his distant and mysterious youth. "There's nothing in that life except heartbreak and loneliness. I don't want to wonder aimlessly about for the duration of my days. I want a meaningful life like I had in RiverClan. A higher purpose than just barely scraping by. And I also want more company than your sorry tail," he added teasingly.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes widened in realization as he caught on to what Hawkfrost was hinting at. Apparently old habits died hard. "No forming our own Clans either!" he added hastily.

Hawkfrost huffed. "Why not? There's plenty of rogues and kittypets out there searching for a better life than the meaningless ones they currently lead. We can teach them the warrior code and how to believe in their new warrior ancestors." He sighed wistfully as his imagination already reached several ideal possibilities. "Doesn't making an assortment of honor-less and selfish loners into true _warriors _appeal to you? It's also the only opportunity you have left to ever become 'Bramblestar'."

The very mention of that name was enough to make the other warrior cringe as if it caused him physical pain. Never again did he want to be associated with leadership over other cats. Leading the prophecy cats on the journey to Midnight was one thing. Those circumstances had been temporary and none of his companions had expected him to continue that role after returning home.

Being chosen by StarClan and Firestar to become ThunderClan's deputy after the announcement Graystripe's 'official' death had been unbearable to Brambleclaw. How could a young cat who hadn't even had an apprentice of his own be expected to organize patrols and other important aspects of daily Clan life? He had still heavily relied in guidance from senior warriors to make his decisions up until his banishment. How could Hawkfrost expect him to teach loners the warrior code without the helping paw of an experienced cat? No. Brambleclaw would never willingly assume such a position again.

Hawkfrost was startled at the vehemence of Brambleclaw's silent response. "I'm sorry," he meowed softly after a while. His tone was earnestly surprised and apologetic. "I should have thought that out better before speaking out loud. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"It's fine, brother," Brambleclaw answered swiftly. Several more awkward moments of utter silence followed, before he broke the tension with a humorous suggestion. "How about we journey back to the Tribe of Rushing Water and seek to join their ranks? I'm sure you'd make a great cave-guard."

_"No!" _the other tabby yowled almost fearfully, shuddering at the horror of the suggestion.

Brambleclaw purred, already knowing the reason for Hawkfrost's emotional objection. RiverClan's unease during their time with the Tribe on the Great Journey had not been a secret. Many of their warriors had flat-out refused to venture outside to a territory of towering mountains and sheer drops unless it was absolutely unnecessary. Apparently Hawkfrost and his former comrades weren't as accustomed to climbing up high trees as ThunderClan warriors were. His half-brother had a fear of heights as Brambleclaw did with water.

Yawning widely, the brown tabby glanced lazily about him. Despite resting out in the open on Twoleg territory, no dogs had been unleashed from the nest to chase them away nor had any of the bipedal creatures yowled at them. With the warm sun shining down at him, Brambleclaw figured it was as good a time as any for a short nap. It was a safe resting place and his mind was still too addled from last night's episode too think clearly.

"Wake me in a while, will you? I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment."

Hawkfrost hissed reproachfully. "Is a sunhigh nap really the best thing to be doing right now? We're _exiles, _Brambleclaw! We need to plan out something so we don't aimlessly wander about searching for a purpose the rest of our lives!"

Brambleclaw was too tired to care much for his half-sibling's melodramatics. "Our fates don't depend on what actions we do today. If you wish too charge off blindly without taking the time to properly clear your head and become accustomed to this predicament _you _got us into, be my guest. You can do so alone." He was already shifting on the grass as he said this, making himself comfortable for a brief doze.

"As if I'm going anywhere without you," Hawkfrost mumbled. "You're one of the few cats in all of the Clans that has extended knowledge of what lies beyond the territories. Limited experience gained on the Great Journey aside, you wandered about unfamiliar lands for more than a moon searching for that crazy badger. Much as I hate to admit it, I need you, Brambleclaw. Without your guidance I'd probably get myself run over by a monster or devoured by a hungry dog."

Brambleclaw purred again as he caught the message behind Hawkfrost's seemingly ulterior motives for hanging around. Both brothers had only each other left, their only links to their old lives and families in the forest. Their bond was too strong to deny. "Love you too, Hawkfrost," he quipped lightly, closing his eyes with a smile.

The other tabby muttered grumpily under his breath, but Brambleclaw could also hear Hawkfrost hunkering down for a nap. He drifted peacefully off at the next possible moment, leaving the waking world behind for the dream one waiting so eagerly to take him in...

* * *

Blinking pale amber eyes open confusedly, Brambleclaw was puzzled to see the land beyond were bathed in darkness. He climbed frantically to his paws, surveying his surroundings in both concern and relief. The familiar swath of stars that was Silverpelt twinkled comfortingly overhead. So did a silver moon, its alabaster light illuminating the nocturnal world in a way the glowing moss of the Dark Forest never could. Was this StarClan's territory? No, it wasn't. Brambleclaw recognized his surroundings as the Twoleg's yard. There was even that unsightly nest in the distance!

"Great StarClan," he whispered under his breath in shocked amazement. "I just closed my eyes. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," a light voice quipped from behind him. "But then again, with you we can't be entirely positive. In the nursery were notorious for sleeping long past sunhigh unless our mother or one of the other kits woke you up."

Neck fur rising at that sound, realization dawned like a warm sunrise after a freezing leafbare night. A slight chill running down his spine Brambleclaw hadn't anticipated to hear for many long seasons to come, he slowly turned around to face the mysterious cat behind him. Identical pale amber eyes gazed warmly into his own. Set into a familiar white face patched with white, the cat's muzzle was pulled around into an amused grin at Brambleclaw's astonishment.

_"Swiftpaw," _Brambleclaw managed to choke in disbelief.

His dead half-brother nodded cheerfully. "In the flesh. Kinda." Swiftpaw examined the younger tom thoughtfully, taking in the changes that had occurred in the tabby during their long seasons of separation. "It's Brambleclaw now, eh? Not a bad warrior name, even if the cat you were called after wasn't exactly the kindest spirit in the forest. StarClan," he muttered. "You got big. Those shoulders are definitely not from Goldenflower's side of the family."

Still in shock, Brambleclaw dazedly touches noses with the other cat in the traditional greeting. His mind was barely able to comprehend that he was indeed larger than his older sibling. At the time of Swiftpaw's untimely death he had been but a scrawny kit still a few days from his apprenticeship ceremony. Swiftpaw had all but towered over him. Now the situation had been disconcertingly reversed.

"I don't get it, Swiftpaw," Brambleclaw began to stammer nervously. "Why are you here? Where am I? _How _did I get here-"

Swiftpaw flicked his tail to something near his brother's paws. "Dreaming," he offered simply.

Brambleclaw glanced down at his paws, and wasted no time in scrambling away. On the ground, curled up and slumbering peacefully, was another version of himself. This second Brambleclaw's chest rose and fell, assuring the frantic tomcat that he was indeed still alive. Just trapped in some strange dream realm with a cat that had been dead longer than he had been alive. Hawkfrost also slept close by, but his waking counterpart was nowhere to be seen.

Turning expectantly to Swiftpaw, the dark tabby merely arched his eyes at Hawkfrost's mysterious absence. His half-sibling waved a nonchalant paw. "Wait a moment. Hawkfrost drifted a while off after you did. He'll arrive in just a few-"

Swiftpaw didn't even have the time to finish his sentence before the air close to Brambleclaw began to shimmer. The dark tabby tom edged nervously away as another sleeping Hawkfrost materialized straight out of thin air. Cracking open his brilliant blue eyes drowsily, the tom was just stretching his jaws out into a yawn when he finally noticed something was dreadfully wrong. Wide awake now and scrambling to his paws, Hawkfrost's eyes widened in horror as he saw the dreaming cats on the grass beside him and the star-flecked cat that calmly stood beside Brambleclaw.

Faintly, Brambleclaw realized that this was Hawkfrost's first ever encounter with a dead cat that hadn't gotten itself condemned to a starless forest filled to the brim with un-catchable prey. It was only natural the rogue-born tom would be scared out of his wits.

"W-w-warrior ancestor," he stammered in a confused exclamation. "M-messenger from Star-StarClan!"

"Not quite," Swiftpaw answered in a soothing voice. "Calm down, Hawkfrost. I will explain everything."

Hawkfrost quickly regained composure, wresting his nerves back under control. Eyes flickering from Brambleclaw to the StarClan cat, his gaze widened slightly as he noticed the faint but noticeable familial similarities between the two. "You're Swiftpaw," he stated in a much more even voice. "Brambleclaw's half-brother through Goldenflower, right? No... relation to me?"

"Nope," the black and white tom answered brightly. "Definitely not a son of Tigerstar. Never knew who my father was, actually. Always assumed it was old Patchpelt because of the shared black and white pelt."

Brambleclaw looked Swiftpaw right in the eye, ignoring how disconcerting it was to look down on him. "Please, why are you here Swiftpaw? Did StarClan send you with news that our exile has been lifted? Was Leafpool sent a vision telling of my innocence?" he questioned hopefully.

The apprentice sadly shook his head. "Sorry, as far as I know StarClan has wiped their paws of you two completely." At the furious snarls of the two dark tabbies, he gave them a pointing look. "My guess is you pushed the warrior ancestors too far. Did you honestly think you could walk freely in the forbidden Place of No Stars and consort with a murderer without any consequences." At this chastisement, both Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw had the dignity to look ashamed of their foolish past actions.

Hawkfrost sighed. "Our mistake. Is that why you came here? To tell us we're doomed to the Dark Forest like Tigerstar when we die?"

"Not a chance." Swiftpaw gave a fanged grin. "I'm no longer affiliated with StarClan! In fact I've all but banished myself." At Brambleclaw's yowl of shock and anger at this stupidity, the dead cat smoothly continued on. "I'll be finding a new home to reside along with you two. Together we're journeying to a place where you two can have a fresh beginning and start anew."

"Where can we possibly belong?" Brambleclaw shot back dubiously. "We're two former warriors raised on nothing but the warrior code yet discarded all of that to secretly meet with our selfish and insane father. Will any group of cats be willing to take us in?"

"This Clan will," Swiftpaw promised earnestly. "They are still relatively young and many of their newest members are still woefully inexperienced with the lifestyle and mindset of a true warrior. Two strong and skilled toms already familiar with the code and firm believers in StarClan will be welcome additions to their forces."

Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw exchanged awed and disbelieving looks with each other. Could it really be that simple to find a new home? Was there really a fifth Clan of cats out there, separated from the original four yet still retaining faith in their warrior ancestors and following the warrior code? Would they be as eager to accept two mysterious outsiders into the tightly woven community a Clan was?

"What else do we have to lose?" Hawkfrost muttered. "It's either pursue this slight hope or never live in a true Clan again."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. Still, his curiosity about a mysterious fifth living Clan of cats had been piqued and there was no containing it now. "_How_ did they form though? Never in all of the forest legends is a Clan mentioned other than the original four and StarClan."

Swiftpaw's kind features became guarded after that, and Brambleclaw realized his dead half-brother wasn't about to relinquish his secrets so easily. "That tale is theirs to tell," he replied carefully. "What right do I have as an outsider to tell it for them? Believe me, though, their past goes much further back than one or two generations. The ancient members of this Clan once lived right alongside of your warriors ancestors. Both of you even carry some of their blood."

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost didn't completely believe this outrageous claim. Brambleclaw didn't find that idea that farfetched. He was a pure-blooded Clan cat whose lineage traced its ways back to the formation of the Clans. StarClan knew it was possible for him to contain the blood of a cat from the 'lost Clan.' Forbidden romances had been as common through the generations as leaf-bares. But Hawkfrost, who had only ThunderClan ancestry on one side of his parentage? Brambleclaw was skeptical about that.

"Don't look me like that!" Swiftpaw snapped impatiently. "Look closely at yourselves. Features from that lost Clan run as strong as their descendants as the love of water does in RiverClan." He leaned forward, pressing them to check. "Aren't there any unique characteristics that set you apart from most other forest cats?"

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost examined each other critically, searching for similarities beyond the obvious broad shoulders and dark tabby pelt. It was the younger of the half-siblings who noticed it first.

"Our back legs," Hawkfrost exclaimed. "Mine are stronger than most others in RiverClan. They were what made me such a powerful swimmer despite my heritage."

Recalling how his own unusual back legs had granted him the ability to make long leaps and become such an adept bird hunter, Brambleclaw nodded. There were others in ThunderClan that had the feature, but they were far outnumbered by normal cats.

"See?" Swiftpaw meowed. "I guess your paws are the same too. Let me see them."

Brambleclaw raised a paw for inspection. What was so unusual about it? It was no larger and no smaller than an average ThunderClanner's paw. Yes, his pads were black while most of his Clan had pink ones, but they were as soft as any cat's who had lived their life silently stalking prey on the leaf-blanketed forest floor.

Hawkfrost's pads, on the other paw, were black and seemed tough even from a distance. They were obviously impervious to any discomfort or injury a rocky river bottom could have caused.

"So we share black paw-pads and the powerful back legs?" Hawkfrost murmured thoughtfully to Brambleclaw. "Come to think of it, Tigerstar has those legs too. He was always leaping into high trees so effortlessly during the time I spent with him in the Dark Forest. We must have inherited these features through him."

Swiftpaw nodded. "You did. What's important right now is that you have experience with Clan life and the warrior code, not to mention the characteristics that will make it far easier to adapt to your new territory. Both of you can belong in a Clan again. It is my job to guide you there."

"Please just tell us we're on the right side of the lake," Brambleclaw begged hastily. "We're going to get our pelts ripped off if we have to work our way back around it in the opposite direction."

The black and white tom purred warmly, brushing himself soothingly against his half-brother's side. "You're heading in the right direction. Besides, if you stray from the path I'll just send some sort of sign to alter your course. Hawkfrost and you will turn out fine, believe me."

"How far away is this Clan?" Hawkfrost questioned dubiously. "I don't want to waste moons traveling to a bunch of cats that may not even welcome me."

"From this Twoleg yard they're closer than the old forest yet a little bit further away from the sun-drown place," Swiftpaw answered vaguely. "You're quest should take a little bit less than a moon of travel if you stay on the path and don't needlessly dawdle."

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost exchanged a glance, silently agreeing to partake on this adventure. They were both still young cats with hopefully many seasons of life yet ahead of them. One moon of that remaining time could afford to be wasted if the reward was a purpose serving for some cause higher than mere survival. "We'll do it," the exiles meowed simultaneously to the former StarClan messenger.

Swiftpaw purred gleefully, tail high in satisfaction. "Great. Now what are you two lazy lumps of fur hanging around here for? You won't get to your new home just by dreaming!"

Without bothering to offer a farewell, the black and white cat sharply turned around and bounded off in the opposite direction. Brambleclaw watched his half-brother speedily depart, this nighttime dream world slowly vanishing along with him. His surroundings fading away into darkness, the former warrior closed his eyes and opened them to the daylight of the realm of the living.

Yes, he and Hawkfrost were back curled up in the Twoleg's yard, but their situation had changed drastically than from the grim predicament they had shared before drifting off for a sunhigh nap. Their uncertain future now had a slim ray of hope lighting the way. Not enough to be earnestly considered, but enough optimism prevailed to light Brambleclaw's spirits and temporarily chase away his former depression.

Brimming with tentative new hope, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost climbed to their paws and began walking side by side in what their guts told them was the right direction to be heading. Unseen by the half-brothers but nevertheless present, was the starry form of a black and white cat leading them on the correct path to the gorge where SkyClan still resided, just waiting to be rediscovered by two new future members.

**Next chapter: Time skips around as we see Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw journey toward SkyClan, their brotherly bond strengthening all the while. But we're also checking up on the forest, seeing how things are going in ThunderClan after Brambleclaw's supposed betrayal. Can Leafpool still pass her kits off as Squirrelflight's when her sister is in no mood to play along?**

**1. Hawkfrost has a fear of heights, Brambleclaw a fear of water. Considering their past histories with either element, their phobias are understandable. But both brothers are going to have to get other their fears if they want to stand a chance of living in SkyClan.**

**2. Since SkyClan genes are shown to prevail for generations, and Tigerstar has been proven to be a direct descendant of Cloudstar and Birdflight's kits, I assume his sons have also inherited the same adaptations. Both Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw have strong back legs for leaping high and crossing large gaps and black paws that can soon become to used to walking over such hard and rocky terrain. I'm unsure if this has been proven in canon, but it will sure it make a helluva lot easier to live in a harsh landscape such as SkyClan.**


	4. Breaking and Building Bonds

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have read the First Look of _SkyClan's Destiny _and the allegiances that came with it. Let me just say one thing: Leafstar, you crazy she-cat, what in StarClan's name were you thinking with the day-light warriors! _Billystorm? Harveymoon? SNOOKPAW? _-deep breath- I can tell you right now this fic is NOT SD compatible. I already have the allegiances/characters/plot for SkyClan planned out as far as this story's end and I'm not gonna to accommodate with SD's new material. So no griping about my SkyClan. 'Cause I have no kitty-warriors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Warriors. _All original material belongs to me.**

_"Not the snow not the rain can change my mind_

_The sun will come out wait and see_

_And the feeling of the wind on your face can lift your heart_

_Oh, there's no place I would rather be"-_

_**-On My Way, **by Phil Collins_

A quarter moon had passed since that unthinkable day by the lake shore. When Leafpool had discovered her father lying prone in a fox trap, helplessly lost in a trance as he used up another of his nine lives while Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw had stood over his lifeless form. They had been debating heatedly, most likely how to finish Firestar off and peacefully instill complete control over all of ThunderClan. The patrol had wasted no time in surging forward, rescuing their leader and dragging the attempted murders back to camp for their punishment to be decided.

Since then, Leafpool's life had been crumbling slowly like a mountain against the unrelenting winds. Unless she received relief from the trouble soon, the last of her restrains would give way and everything left would come crashing down all around her.

Most of ThunderClan blamed her for what happened with Brambleclaw. According to them, it had been her vision from StarClan that had put the former deputy into a position to attempt to usurp power from Firestar. Cats believed she had favored her sister's mate above other season and qualified candidates for the deputy position. That Leafpool had deliberately faked a sign to trick ThunderClan into thinking it was destiny that Brambleclaw become second only to Firestar.

When Firestar had appointed Brackenfur as deputy the moonhigh of the day of Brambleclaw's banishment, he had publicly told his eldest daughter that he placed no blame on her for the unexpected turn of events. He had wholeheartedly forgiven her for 'misinterpreting' StarClan's will and had made no secret that he expected his entire Clan to do the same. True, some sympathetic warriors like Brightheart and Sorreltail did. Stubborn Clanmates weren't so easily persuaded. Rumors and harsh whispers about Leafpool's involvement in Brambleclaw's betrayal raged through ThunderClan like wildfire.

Her pregnancy wasn't helping matters either. Her knowledge as a medicine cat was thankfully able to stop production of milk and mask her changed scent from the Clan, but she was already nearly a moon pregnant. What would happen when the kits were actually born? The Clans had learned enough about mysterious kits to question their whereabouts when a litter with no explainable origin turned up. Leafpool needed a she-cat to cover for her and she trusted only one ThunderClanner with her devastating secret...

"No!" Squirrelflight shook her head, voice quivering slightly but firm nonetheless. "I refuse to!"

Struggling to contain the overwhelming panic welling up within her, Leafpool released her frustrations as a sigh that turned into a hiss. "Please, Squirrelflight, you're the only cat I can trust to pull this off. I'm over a moon pregnant but we can always say the kits came early-"

"It won't work." The ginger she-cat scuffled her paws, gazing down at the ground as if ashamed of herself. "I haven't been intimate with Ashfur since before our last break-up. I just can't stand another tom to touch me like that after what _he _did to me. The time differences wouldn't match up."

Frantically wracking her brains for a solution, Leafpool brightened hopefully as she offered another suggestion: "Pretend their Brambleclaw's kits. No cat will blame you for trusting him at the time of the supposed-"

_"NEVER!" _Leafpool recoiled with a yowl of surprise at her sister's outburst. Squirrelflight was trembling like a leaf, shaking her head violently as she slowly backed away. "Bearing the children of the tom that tried to murder my own father and tore my heart out, even just pretending to... StarClan forbid... I have been praying that wasn't so the moment he was exiled... I'm still not sure if I'm out of danger yet..."

ThunderClan's medicine cat could contain her emotions no longer. Days of harboring a dark secret and silently tormenting herself had formed enough pressure so that she finally cracked. "I'm your sister, Squirrelflight! Remember when I caught you trying to sneak off with Brambleclaw all those moons ago? I kept your secret then and hid your absence as long as I could. I even gave you traveling herbs for the journey. Why can you return the same loyalty for me?"

"There's a big difference between defying the warrior code for the sake of your Clan's very existence and succumbing to lust and willingly betraying your vows as a medicine cat," Squirrelflight retorted icily. "After all the mousedung that happened in the past moon I thought you would come to realize that honesty will best redeem you from your mistakes." She sighed regretfully. "Apparently I was wrong about you as I was about him."

All of Leafpool's anger fled her at Squirrelflight's despairing look. The brown tabby's amber eyes softened, and she took one pleading step toward her distraught little sister. She had never meant to hurt her like that. Not after all the distrust and scorn Squirrelflight had received from fellow Clanmates since Brambleclaw's banishment.

"She is right," a third voice spoke up. Ears pressing against her head, Leafpool glanced nervously about. Ashfur emerged from the bushes and into the secluded clearing the sisters had chosen to argue in. The gray tom padded over to sit by his mate, licking the side of her face soothingly. "Honesty is the best path right now, Leafpool. ThunderClan can't handle anymore earth-shattering betrayals from their most trusted members. You have to reveal yourself now or risk dividing the Clan even further."

Stumbling back in astonishment and hurt, Leafpool's amber eyes narrowed into molten slits as she arched her back defensively. "Betrayal comes from all sides now, doesn't it?" she whispered, looking between Ashfur and Squirrelflight in disbelief. "What happened to keeping your sister's secrets?"

Squirrelflight snarled. "Treason doesn't count! Deception nearly tore this Clan in two less than a moon ago. Would you have Dustpelt follow through with his threats of leaving and take a good section of ThunderClan with him?" She sighed, but her expression was immovably stern. "I did what I thought was best for the Clan, Leafpool. I did what was right."

Ashfur cautiously placed a comforting tail on his mate's back. Squirrelflight flinched at the touch but didn't draw back. Purring at her reassuringly, he turned back to Leafpool with understanding on his features. "All of ThunderClan knows you ran off that one night with Crowfeather already. Yet you returned to us knowing the dire punishment you could have received. We know where your loyalties truly lie." His blue eyes darkened as he smiled sadly. "Love can make us do foolish things. Your heart made your devotion falter only once. ThunderClan can forgive you for one mistake." Ashfur's smile faded, somberness replacing it. "If you have the grace to come clean about it."

Leafpool backed away uncertainly. She didn't want to listen anymore. Her own flesh and blood had betrayed her for some... _tom. _Part of her just wanted to run away from the forest as Brambleclaw had and never return. What was left for her here?

"_Please, _Leafpool," Squirrelflight begged beseechingly. "Where can you go? No other leader in the forest will be willing to offer a pregnant medicine cat shelter. Your kits are due in only a moon! StarClan, you're not even trained as a warrior! Stay. If only for the safety of your unborn kits."

"Even if Firestar was a heartless monster willing to cast out an expecting mother, no leader would exile their only remaining medicine cat," Ashfur pointed out reasonably as he noticed Leafpool's lingering indecision. "Cinderpelt's gone and your the only ThunderClan cat that can fill her pawsteps. There is no other cat to replace you as medicine cat."

"There's Brightheart," the brown tabby she-cat mumbled halfheartedly. Her head was bowed in resignation, and Leafpool's struggle was nearing its end. "Cinderpelt was beginning to teach her about herbs and healing when Daisy first arrived. She has knowledge of what to do when a Clanmate is injured."

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Not nearly enough. Besides, Brightheart has no idea about how to communicate with StarClan and receive prophecies and aid from them_. _You're ThunderClan's sole connection to our warrior ancestors." Wriggling out of Ashfur's embrace she tentatively approached her older sister, careful to maintain a respectful distance in case Leafpool was still upset. "Also, Brightheart already has a loving mate and a daughter. She is content with her role as a warrior. Would you really take that all away from her and force Brightheart into a position she is just not meant to have?"

Sighing heavily, Leafpool's tail drooped in final defeat. "I could never ask any unwilling cat to take my responsibilities. I return to camp and announce I am expecting Crowfeather's kits." She raised her head slightly in defiance at future accusations against her. "They can judge me as they wish. StarClan has not stopped visiting my dreams and still guide my paws along a destined path. I am not alone. StarClan walk by my side. Firestar will certainly support me. Sorreltail will be happy to nurse to nurse my kits for I will be unable to."

Squirrelflight subconsciously winced at her sister's exclamation. "You're not alone in this, Leafpool. I'll always stand by you." She tentatively took another step closer to the other she-cat, hoping vainly for a positive response.

Nodding curtly to Ashfur and his mate, Leafpool prowled off back in the direction toward camp, giving the two other cats a wide berth. Heartbroken, Squirrelflight watched her sister depart, shoulders stooped in defeat. She had managed to convince Leafpool to remain in ThunderClan, but their close bond had not survived the confrontation. Both sisters could sense the previous close connection had shattered beyond repair. Their lives would never be the same.

* * *

Hawkfrost may have been traveling with his admittedly older and wiser half-brother, but the former RiverClan warrior still considered himself to be in charge. He believed himself to know how to best navigate through the perilous Twolegplace. Soon becoming tired of weaving through yards and dodging both territorial kittypets and fierce dogs for days on end, Hawkfrost thought he had discovered a solution to the time-consuming method.

_Sheltered from the unpredictable Twolegs and the chaos that tended to follow them around underneath a convenient bush, the two half-brothers peered through the branches to the obstacle ahead. Right in front of them was yet another dark Thunderpath. Monsters roared down it at a frantic pace, passing by rapidly. They were so dense in numbers there was barely a gap of silence before yet another monstrous beast zoomed past._

_However, Hawkfrost paid no attention to the deathtrap. His attention were on the two light gray paths that ran alongside the main Thunderpath. Twolegs walked down these without fear of the terrifying monsters that raged barely a few fox-lengths away from them. Indeed, no monsters even attempted to invade the white paths. Where they scared of the white paths? Hawkfrost didn't care about the reason behind it, all that mattered was how the monsters avoided them._

_"See?" Hawkfrost crowed smugly to Brambleclaw. "Monsters avoid those white paths like sickness! We could put them to good use. Imagine how much time we could save if we avoided weaving through all those Twoleg yards? Days could be shaved off our journey!"_

_Unconvinced at his half-brother's claim, the dark tabby tom glanced skeptically at the paths ahead of him. "Are you sure about this? I was in a Twolegplace similar to this one before, and our guide avoided those paths whenever possible! Look, Twolegs are walking up and down those white paths frequently. Some of them even have dogs with them. Is saving a few days really worth the tremendous risks that will come with traveling down those paths?"_

_Hawkfrost scoffed. "What choice do we have, Brambleclaw? This unusually warm weather is deceiving, but we know leaf-fall is just on the horizon. Some unforeseen blizzard could strike us any day now! Do you want to be stranded here in Twoleg place when that happens, blundering through thick snow as we search for our new home? I don't. That's why I want to be safe and sound in that lost Clan as soon as possible." Seeing Brambleclaw was still partly worried, Hawkfrost purred reassuringly. "Trust me. This will be as easy as eating freshkill."_

Reflecting back on that moment of prior foolhardiness, Hawkfrost strongly wished he could travel back in time and throttle his impatient past self for his thoughtlessness.

But it was already too late. Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were on one such white path, once again running for their very lives. They had barely made it ten pawsteps on it before a dog had wrested itself free of its Twoleg's hold and had begun to chase after them. Trapped with towering fences to their left and a dangerous Thunderpath to their right, their was nothing left for the toms to do but run for their very lives.

Brambleclaw had been lucky enough to have an initial boost of speed, putting Hawkfrost between himself and the dog's snapping jaws. That very unfortunate brown tabby now had a monstrous beast baying ravenously for his blood. Hawkfrost fled with all the energy he possessed, but he was no WindClan warrior. When the dog's jaws nearly closed down on his tail for a third time, the exile figured it was time to form another plan before both he and Brambleclaw became freshkill.

"Any bright ideas before we become a dog's meal?" Hawkfrost yowled up at his half-sibling.

Looking wildly about him for a way out, Brambleclaw didn't respond to his companion's desperate question. Suddenly, he veered sharply to the left and lunged at a wooden fence without warning. Effortlessly sailing over the obstacle, the brown tabby landed in the safety of the yard beyond.

_Sure, it's simple for the ThunderClanner, _Hawkfrost thought wryly. _He's the one that has been climbing trees and leaping after birds since kithood! What about for the average warrior that grew up on solid ground?_

But what option did he have? Following Brambleclaw's reckless lead, the RiverClan exile mustered up all of his remaining strength and channeled it into his back legs. Springing at the same fence, Hawkfrost expected to make it only part way before plummeting back down to the earth and into the waiting jaws of the dog.

Instead, he found his paws scrabbling to gain a purchase on the wooden fence. Hawkfrost at last gained a grip, and looked bewilderingly about him. He hadn't cleared the fence altogether as Brambleclaw had, but had managed to perch safely at the top of it. Below, the dog was jumping frantically in a vain effort to reach him. Hawkfrost watched in smug satisfaction as the dog's Twoleg master at last caught up to it. Shrieking and scolding the poor creature in its own language, the Twoleg male dragged the whimpering thing away with him.

Leaping off the fence to land beside Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost returned his half-brother's astonished look with a triumphant smirk. "What's the matter? Expected me to meet my death back there?" he asked jokingly.

Shock melting away to amazement and relief, Brambleclaw purred and batted his half-brother affectionately across the ear. "'Course not," he meowed playfully. "It would take far more than a mere dog to kill the legendary Hawkfrost. That's why I'm planning to shove you over a cliff when we come across one. Not even you can survive a fall like that."

Hawkfrost waved a paw in dismissal. "Good luck with that. I have enough common sense to avoid ravines and steep drops at all costs. There's no way I'm passing away anytime soon." He shivered. "I can't even fathom spending eternity with _Swiftpaw _as company."

Brambleclaw winced at the statement, glancing frightfully around as if expecting his dead half-brother to punish his living kin for such insolence. When no lightning bolt came down to strike Hawkfrost, the dark tabby relaxed slightly. "Just agree to let me lead the way from now on, alright?" he meowed sternly. "I have more experience with these matters than you'll ever have."

Rolling his blue eyes in annoyance, Hawkfrost still inclined his head in agreement. The two half-brothers set off on their journey again, this time with Brambleclaw setting the path. Padding invisibly beside them was an insulted Swiftpaw, his devious mind already forming the perfect vengeance against an unwitting Hawkfrost. Revenge against this arrogant tom was going to be worth _whatever_ consequences in the end.

* * *

Tawnypelt's entire life had been cursed since the revealing of her father's treachery and his permanent exile from ThunderClan. From the time she had just opened her eyes cats had expected her to grow up to be just as cruel and ambitious as Tigerstar had been. Her kithood had been filled with suspicious glares from the other queens and scornful comments from the more judgmental warriors. Things had become so bad as an apprentice that Tawnypelt hadn't been able to bear it anymore. Leaving ThunderClan to join her father in ShadowClan, at the time she felt she had made the best decision.

To this day, Tawnypelt never regretted it. ShadowClanner didn't judge her as ruthlessly as her ThunderClan comrades had. She had soon dispelled any lingering doubts regarding her loyalty by fighting fiercely against ShadowClan's enemies and obeying her new mentor as obediently as any other ShadowClan apprentice. Here Tawnypelt could live out her life in peace without the ghosts of Tigerstar clinging to her pelt.

Or, so she had believed. Tawnypelt should have suspected something was wrong when Tigerstar had visited her dreams and had attempted to persuade her about swearing allegiance to _him. _She had known where her father's betrayals and vicious tactics had got him, and she and immediately and brusquely rejected his 'generous' offer. Tawnypelt had been smart enough to resist temptation.

Her half-brothers? The tortoiseshell she-cat felt uneasy of Hawkfrost ever since meeting him at his first Gathering as an apprentice. At first she had thought her paranoid mind had invented the eerie resemblance between the dark tabby tom and Tigerstar. It had never come as a surprise that they were indeed of blood relation. If any of Tigerstar's kits were to succumb to his corruption, Tawnypelt had always rightfully assumed it would have been Hawkfrost.

_Brambleclaw? _Tawnypelt thought, shaking her head in disgust. _Stupid fur-ball! What were thinking when you agreed to listen to Tigerstar? We've been avoiding everything to do with him since we were kits in ThunderClan together! How could you just forget about everything you had going for you just to follow in our father's doomed pawsteps? _She snorted. _I'm sure you realize that trading your deputy position and a beautiful mate for Tigerstar was a poor decision now. If only you had figured that out sooner..._

"Tawnypelt?" a voice inquired cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Startled from her musing, the tortoiseshell she-cat found herself looking into the concerned gaze of Rowanclaw. Realizing she had spaced out right in the middle of ShadowClan camp, Tawnypelt nodded curtly and gave her shoulder a few embarrassed licks.

"Just fine, Rowanclaw," she meowed. "Though I suppose Russetfur thinks I'm plotting on how to assassinate her and leave no evidence behind. Can you believe I actually saw her checking her frog earlier to see if I had poisoned it with deathberries?" Tawnypelt rolled her green eyes sarcastically. "Next thing you'll know that paranoid old hairball will claim I was in league with my half-brothers from the very beginning."

Rowanclaw eyed her in a way that suggested he wasn't entirely convinced of her innocence. "Really? Because the cats that were exiled were your kin-"

"I barely even knew Hawkfrost," Tawnypelt retorted tartly. "To me he was just another enemy RiverClanner, even after the discovery of his parentage. Brambleclaw?" She laughed humorlessly. "The mischievous kit I grew up with and the brave and loyal warrior that traveled alongside me on the Great Journey both have changed beyond recognition. The tom that tried to murder Firestar was not _my _brother."

"I believe you," Rowanclaw spoke up suddenly. Tawnypelt looked at him in amazement, and the ginger tom hastily explained. "I remember when you first came to ShadowClan as a young apprentice desperate to prove herself. Since then you've been nothing but a dedicated and loyal Clan member. You never tried to rejoin ThunderClan after the battle against Scourge. You returned to us after the Great Journey, where some weaker cats would have fled and left their Clan to die. You've never had an apprentice and I don't recall you ever trying to get one." He fell silent for a moment, chuckling softly. "Come to think of it, you seem perfectly content to be a normal warrior. Most cats at least try to ascend higher through the ranks."

"'Tawnystar' doesn't have a good ring to it," the tortoiseshell she-cat quipped lightly. "Besides, I have no desire to be leader. I am happy to faithfully serve a just and worthy cat like Blackstar. Even Russetfur would make a better leader for ShadowClan than I ever could be."

Awkward silence settled between the two while Rowanclaw shuffled his paws nervously. "So... Do you want join Oakfur and me on a hunting patrol? Russetfur says we need one more cat on it before she allows us to go out."

Tawnypelt's green eyes glowed warmly. "I'd like that. Let's just pray we find Russetfur in a good mood. She may think we're conspiring to unleash a band of rogues or something upon the forest to gain control of ShadowClan if she's not."

Padding off with Rowanclaw, the tortoiseshell she-cat found herself in much higher spirits than before. Who knew what her future might entail? Receiving her first apprentice when the oldest kits were ready for mentors? Being selected by Russetstar as deputy? Having a litter of kits of her very own?

_Who cares what the future brings? Whatever lies ahead of me I know I deserve. Unlike Brambleclaw or Hawkfrost, I never attempted to seek out the aid of a murderer in order to gain power quicker in my Clan. The path I travel down is solely my own. _

**Next chapter: Just one more chapter left of this montage-thing. More on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost is ahead, as if Swiftpaw's idea of revenge for an insult against him. Also, expect our first real glimpse of SkyClan life and maybe more of Leafpool's dilemma. -squeals in excitement- Yay, I finally get to bring up my own version of a future SkyClan!**

**1. Squirrelflight's kinda had it with all the deception going around ThunderClan. She _knows _the Clan can't handle any more earth-shattering secrets. She and Ashfur forced Leafpool to come clean about her kits. And, no, Leafpool will NOT be leaving ThunderClan soon. Firestar is too compassionate to throw his daughter out with his unborn grandchildren. Besides, what leader in their right mind would get rid of their only remaining medicine cat?... Aside from possibly Brokenstar.**

**2. We will be seeing more of the lake territories and the drama unfolding there. It just won't show up until _way down _the road. Like, long after Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw establish themselves in SkyClan. Yes, we will be seeing more of the Three (though obviously their story will be different now that their big secret is out long before their birth.)**

**3. One thing on the brothers segment: Warriors and sidewalks do not mix. Also, first real sign of their SkyClan blood. (Besides, this segment was a lot lighter than the angst-fest before it 0o.**

**4. First hints of RowanxTawny, 'cause I love Tawnypelt and totally feel she deserves way more screen-time than she gets. Oh, well. At least she has an apprentice in OotS, even if Tigerheart predictably became a Dark Forest follower -.-' Also, her kits will have parts of their own to play later. And this version of Tigerheart will be named after a completely different crazy cat in his family tree other than Tigerstar. **


End file.
